


Jazz Slides and Tickled Sides

by an_oblivious_storm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Dancing and Singing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Likes Taylor Swift, Stucky - Freeform, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_oblivious_storm/pseuds/an_oblivious_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is jammin' to Taylor Swift in the living room, and Bucky finds it hilarious...</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>that time Taylor Swift made two dorks fall in love all over again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz Slides and Tickled Sides

 " **Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked iiiinnnnnNN...** "

 

 Bucky walks into the living room of Steve and his shared floor on Avengers tower to find Steve, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, sliding around in his socks with headphones in.

 

" **Flew me to places i never beeeEeEeen** " Steve was crooning, oblivious to the other man's presence.

 

 Bucky leant against the doorway, an amused smile creeping across his features as he watches his boyfriend, dancing goofily and belting the lyrics out like he was performing in concert.

 

 " **Now I'm lyin' on the cooold hard ground oOOOOHHHH OOOoooOOo trouble,** t **rouble...** " Steve sings, punctuating each shout with a twirl, throwing his hands out and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

 Bucky starts to giggle, cringing at the awkward and un-coordinated moves that Steve was doing. He is trying not to disturb him or the moment, keeping his  laughter small and tamed, until he sees Steve jerkily attempt a moonwalk, and his small giggles turn into loud, booming laughter that has Steve ripping his earbuds out and turning to Bucky. Steve sees the other man almost collapsed against the doorframe, positively screeching with laughter, and he feels a hot flush cover his face and neck. Bucky hiccuped a few times, and looked at Steve, eyes shining with laughter, and says " **Oh Stevie, don't let me interrupt, I was hoping to have 'Bad Blood'** **next, I think that one's really good for showmanship, don't you?** ". " **Oh,** **you're in for it now...** " Steve replies with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

 

Steve lunges for Bucky, arms reaching and attempting to grab his shoulders. Bucky's face twists into a picture of surprise, eyebrows lifting and mouth forming an 'o' shape, but not before his the Winter Soldier instincts kick in and he twists out of Steve's arms before they can find purchase. Steve quickly turns, giving a holler of something akin to a battle cry and dives for Bucky's legs. Bucky wasn't expecting it, thinking Steve would attempt to tackle him round the waist, so when his feet are suddenly swept out from underneath him, he certainly does not let out a high-pitched squeal, as he is a _goddamn recovered assassin_ , and they do not squeal. Bucky then emits a shriek, because through 70 years of brainwashing, unfeeling and a super-serum, he's still ticklish in that one place under his ribs that Steve is attacking with his slender fingers. Bucky squirms and writhes under Steve's grip and merciless assault, but soon uses his cybernetic arm to roll Steve off, and pin his arms above his head, and runs his fingertips lightly up-and-down Steve's sides until he's almost screeching at Bucky to stop. " **Stop it Buck! Bucky!** " Steve giggles, grin stretching across his face, " **Alright, alright, I give! I give!** ". Bucky stops tickling Steve and rolls over until he's flush on top of the other man, and brushes his nose against Steve's. " **Hey** " Bucky whispers, eyes boring into Steve's own blue ones. " **Hey yourself** " replies Steve, draping an arm around Bucky's waist, whilst pressing a gentle hand to back of Bucky's head to bring him in for a kiss. The kiss is chaste, soft and loving, a simple press of lips that speaks a thousand words for the two men. Steve pulls back, and thinks that of all the things that have changed in the future, kissing Bucky has always stayed the same.

 

Bucky suddenly rolls off and stands, holding a hand out for Steve to take. " **C'mon, I was meant to get you for dinner, Sam cooked, and if we don't go** **then he'll do the sad face thing and no-one wants to be subjected to that,** **so let's go** " He says, pulling Steve to his feet and tugging him out of the door. " **Fine** ", Steve replies, a smirk growing on his face, " **But only if we** **can do more of this after** ", and Steve draws him in for a lingering kiss, full of a promise that sparks between them and darkens their eyes. Bucky pulls away, walking down the corridor, and calls over his shoulder, " **Whatever you say, Taylor!** ". " **Oh, you son of a...** " Steve mutters, sulking after Bucky slowly. Ringing laughter echoes down the passage.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally would do anything for this ship and thank them for the opportunity i s2g


End file.
